


I Could Have

by emotionsovrflow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Femslash, Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionsovrflow/pseuds/emotionsovrflow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 times she could have told her she loved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Have

The day you came over  
And watched me play video games  
Until you got bored and climbed into my lap and kissed me  
And made me feel like I hadn’t been kissed in a century  
I could have told you then  
I could have easily told you then  
But my basement smelled like musty cardboard  
And I didn’t want to always associate loving you with damp recycling

The night the power went out  
And it was 100 degrees and there was no breeze  
And we laid on your bed in nothing but our underwear  
Too hot to touch each other except for your pinky against my wrist  
I could have told you then  
I could have easily told you then  
But I was a sweaty mess and the air was already so thick  
Without breathing such heavy words into the room

The night you got drunk  
And you took a cab straight from the bar to my house  
And told me that you don’t always say it out loud  
But that you wanted me to know you really, really liked me  
I could have told you then  
I could have easily told you then  
But like and love are so fucking similar yet so fucking different  
And though you'd told me before, it somehow felt new and it was enough

The day you told off your ex  
The day you finally told off your ex  
When you came to me immediately after  
And said things were good and done once and for all  
I could have told you then  
I could have easily you then  
But I didn’t think you would want to go so quickly from finally feeling free  
To however hearing “I love you” would have made you feel

The day after you slept with that girl you met  
And I said you and I hadn’t made each other any promises  
That you hadn’t done anything wrong  
And you cried and said that you felt like you had  
I could have told you then  
I could have easily told you then  
But you were already feeling bad  
And I didn’t want to make you feel worse

The night you left work  
And came to my place instead of going home  
And said all you wanted to do was sleep but you wanted to sleep with me  
So we got into bed and I was big spoon to your little  
I could have told you then  
I could have easily told you then  
But I think you were out as soon as I pulled you close  
So I held you and thought “iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou” until sleep took me too

The moment I first saw you  
When your eyes landed on mine  
And stayed just a second longer than they maybe should have  
Before turning away with a smile  
I could have told you then  
I could have easily told you then  
But I didn't even know your name  
So I told myself I would wait until the time was right

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote. Didn't know what else to do with it.


End file.
